Trusted To An Extent
by Night-Of-Mares
Summary: What did she mean to him? She had to know, even if it only crushes her further.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach; if I did, do you think I would be typing on my _wonderful_, _lovely_ friend's computer?**

**Anyways, this was a challenge sent to me by Nalledia: Hinamori goes to visit Aizen while he is imprisoned and asks what exactly their relationship was to him, and he - having nothing much to lose - begins to explore what exactly she meant - or didn't mean - to him.**

**Hope I don't disappoint.**

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Did I... Did I mean anything to you?" is what breaks the silence, a question in the never ending darkness that is a certain prisoner's home now.

"Hmm?" is the reply the speaker receives, making her wince, voiced by a young, attractive, yet _bound _man. His eyes are closed, most likely sensitive to even the little light the woman had brought so that she could see her way around the place, and he is sitting in a rather foreboding chair, tied to it multiple times with special Kido seals. But the chair and seals have nothing on the place they are in, with the very air seeming to suffocate you, the silence when no one speaks consuming, and the darkness just _waiting_ for the light to die.

(Muken was really as bad as the stories said it was.)

"Ah, I thought I recognized that voice; how are you faring Hinamori-kun? Read any books that you would recommend to-"

"Stop! No games Aizen-Taichou! Please answer me!" The Fifth Division's Lieutenant exclaims, her voice echoing as it does so in the darkness. Momo does not bother to repeat her question; her former captain doesn't miss anything.

The smile that had come over Aizen disappeared at her interruption, now replaced by a blank, yet thoughtful look, fully considering her words.

On one hand, why should he tell her anything? Aizen Sosuke was nothing more then a traitor and prisoner of the Gotei 13; anything he spoke or said was suspect.

Then again, why _shouldn't_ he tell her? It wasn't like he had anything left to lose after all.

Besides, it just might amuse him, all the Shinigami above trying to figure out if he was actually being truthful/trying to disapprove his statements.

The thing about being a well-known manipulator; everyone thinks you're always lying, even when you're telling the truth.

"Do you honestly want to know, Hinamori-kun?" Aizen asked, tilting his head slightly as he did so, eyes still closed. And while Momo flinched at the way he addressed her, she nodded.

Then realized he wouldn't have seen that as his eyes were closed, she blushed before give a more vocal answer, "Yes..."

"...Very well then." Aizen nodded to her, his words making his former Lieutenant stiffen, ready for any harshness he may throw at her.

"You were my subordinate, a pawn, and the only person in the whole of the Gotei 13 I could trust." Sosuke answered, completely honest and slightly curious about the woman's response.

The gasp that broke the silence was very telling about her surprise.

"W-what... I mean.. Why? I don't.." Hinamori did not expect that.

She expected the subordinate remark, prepared for the talk about being a pawn, but did not know what to think of the last thing.

He _trusted_ her?

Then why did he... At that time, she would have done anything for him (she ignored the part of her that still would be happy to follow him).

If he had told her his plans, she would have contently done as he asked, sure that what he was doing was right.

So _why_?

"I'm sure you're curious about why I didn't include you in my plans? Let me make myself a little clearer; in all of the people of this cursed organization, you were the only one I trusted to a certain extent to be my Fukutaichou. The bond between them and their Taichou is close, closer then any other bond in Soul Society, because it involves a level of trust from defending one another's backs in the battle field, to being able to complete paperwork in the calm between. While having someone I trust in is rather risky as they could betray me at any moment, it was necessary as I rather not copy my previous Taichou's mistakes." Briefly Sosuke paused, taking in the sob Momo let out, the salty smell of her tears standing out to him after so long of smelling stone.

"Then," Aizen continued, "I received three new recruits; two of which I found unnecessary for my plans, so I let them go. But one of them was just perfect for molding, wonderful for me to take advantage of. But while the recruit was perfect for the role I would assign them, they had one flaw." Momo looked up at that, sniffling as she took in his words; she knew he was talking about her, and she wanted to know what flaw was seen in her.

"You were already loyal to the Gotei 13." was said simply, making the young woman blink.

"Your first loyalty was of course to your friends, who are of course now part of the before mention organization, then the organization itself got you. Finally, it was your Division that claimed your loyalty, your Taichou by proxy. While you think you would be willing to betray all that on my word back in the days when I was still your commander, I can honestly tell you that you would not. Maybe at the beginning you would, going along for a few years, but in the end you would disagree, opposing me. And if there is one thing I do not like, it is wasting my time; and why should I waste time killing a troublesome pawn and have to train a new one?" Aizen finished, hearing Hinamori choke back her sobs as she ran, taking her blinding light with her.

No longer seeing the yellowish- red light behind his eyelid, the manipulative madman opened his eyes to an even bleaker darkness then when he closed his eyes.

_'Well, that was amusing while it lasted.'_ was his thoughts on the whole matter.

* * *

**(AN)- ... So, I made Aizen a bit of a bastard, though I hope I kept him in character. Hope you like it Nalledia!**


End file.
